Twilight Muses
by Amelia Desfalon
Summary: You read Twilight non-stop and this is what you get. Mostly inspired by New Moon and Eclipse, but that may change.
1. Undeniable Truth

**I really didn't want the first thing I submitted to be poetry, but... I wanted something on here. This poem is the result of an exercise that at the time I thought to be stupid. It was pretty much chose a starting line and an ending line and then make them connect. Take it as you will.**

I believe in the dawning of new love

I believe in the dawning of new love

the discovery

the sweetness

the anxiety

the pain

Life born anew and life pleasantly changed

But I believe in soul mates and so I believe

that a soul will die if one is taken away

I believe in loss

I believe in despair

I believe in the absence of hope

Scars, loneliness, and fear

And I believe that love will return

In this life or the next

So don't give up hope

Fate may surprise you yet

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Goodbye My Future

**This poem was written using the same exercise as before. My teacher gave me hell because I didn't follow the given phrases _exactly. _It's creative writing, you're supposed to twist things around. **

**This one is a Bella POV from New Moon. I tried to place it in the forest but my muse wouldn't let me. XP So, for the sake of entertaining my muse, pretend Edward broke it off with a letter. Although he would never do that, he's not insensitive. My muse is an idiot.**

The woman stood in front of the table

Her sad hands limb at her side

Across the room she stared blankly

Unable to see another moment

Her traitor heart pained her

Hope had already planted its seed

A future dashed into nothing

Destroyed by the brief note

That sat innocently on the table

The memories, for the moment, she allowed

A protective embrace

Eyes alight with desire

A gentle touch

And a promise

And then a small song

Written just for her

A little crooked smile

And then nothing

**Thoughts?**


	3. You, Me, and Forever

**I tried to write a poem from Edward's point of view, but this was as close as I could get. To me, it is both Edward and Bella but it could go both ways I guess. The last part of this poem is influenced by the Ella Fitzgerld song _Dream a Little Dream. _Which I have never heard, but I was reading The Perfect Day by nothingleft and Edward and Bella were dancing to it and it was such a beautiful scene and... Oh god, I'm rambling. My inspirations are many, nothingleft is a genius author, reviews keep me happy, enjoy.**

If fate were a cruel master

Then I would not have met you

If the universe were a mighty stranger

Then you would not be here

Stars fade one by one

But I linger on

Holding you closely despite the fear

You are the one I love

And I will always be here

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Together, Our Melody

**Lately I've been inspired by fanfiction almost as much as the books. This one is the result of Promises by vjd. The scence with Edward and Bella playing the piano is just too sweet.**

One melody, one heart

Alone and melancholy

A hesitant birth of hope

A light that begins to grow

Two melodies, one sound

Two desires, one heartbeat

And a warmth

Spread by whispers

The music flows

Two sounds that are one melody

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. All I Need

**Hooray! I've finally wrote a poem that isn't Edward/Bella. Well, it could be considered E/B but to me it's Alice/Jasper.**

I crave your gaze

Your golden eyes telling

That I am all you see

I ache for your touch

Gentle caresses

That light a long dead fire

I crave and ache for all these things

But I only need your heart

And a forever promise

* * *

**Thoughts? **

**I tried to convey that Alice and Jasper don't need a physical relationship to be happy. The relationship they do have is one that's stronger than even Edward and Bella, although they are my favorite. Take it as you will.**


	6. Human Desires

**To those of you who care, I'm sorry it's been so long since I wrote anything new. I recently bought _The Host_ (which is a very intense novel) and I've been having trouble making it back to Forks. My Muse wanted to think about parasitic aliens instead of vampires and it has been a rigorous battle to convince it otherwise.**

**Happy news! This is my first Edward poem. I'm really excited because it has always been difficult for me to figure out what Edward is thinking. Tell me what you think!**

Never before have I wanted fire

Never before have I craved its delight

But with your butterfly touches

Fluttering so soft upon my skin

My heart ignites

I ache for the passion

Together we share

But I fear its burn

I love you

I need you

I'm scared

I don't trust the future

And the now seems so unsure

Forever is not for us

But my heart is eternally yours

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. Every Word but Love part 1

**Today I was reminded that I am _not _the smartest person in the universe. **

**Because we had a substitute we did this exercise were we had to write down every single word that came to mind when we thought about love. And I, thinking that I'm some kind of romance expert because I'm the only one in the class that's read Twilight, wrote down over a hundered words. After about five minutes the sub gathered all of our words and wrote them on the board. She then informed us that we had to write a poem about love _without _using any of of said words. (face meet desk) BAM! However it was a really challenging exercise and I'm proud of my work, but not my enthusiasum to hanging myself.**

**I wrote a total of three very short poems using this exercise, but I want to post them seperately so that each poem stands alone.**

**Enjoy.**

A soft touch

Rekindling the burning feeling

Across my face

A satisfied grin

I know that we are together.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Goodbye Never

**I'm at my cousin's house we're everyone (AKA my family) is watching the Spurs game. I'm not one for sports, so I'm trying to write to you nice people. The only problem is that the adults want some time away from their kids and so I was oupted for babysitter. Five kids between the ages of three and seven all wanting to play tag in 90+ degree Texas weather. eh ha ha ha (goes to look for shotgun) No, I'm kidding. I love my second cousins, it just gets a little frustrating when you are trying to type and they want to 'help'. (sighs) And I'm not even getting paid.**

**I'll post more of _Every Word but Love _when I get home and can find my journal (where everything is written and in hiding from my sister). In the meantime, here's something on the fly.**

In five days

There will be forever

No longer will we suffer

From the restrictions of never

In five days there will be forever

And you will finally be mine

* * *

**Remember, on the fly. Be nice. Thoughts?**


	9. Every Word but Love part 2

A simple promise

Together for all time

So easy to keep

When I know it's you

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	10. The Feelings you Stir

**I keep forgetting my journal. Which is the reason why I have not posted the last poem from the Every Word but Love exercise. Someday I'll remember to bring it. In the mean time I have a new E/B poem. It frustrates me that almost all my poems are E/B. I want to write about _all _of the Cullen's, but my muse has a crush on Edward so... yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

Your gentle touches and tender caresses

Make me feel loved

You hold me in your arms

And I feel safe

Lulled into serenity

By your soft words and quiet whispers

Then I see that look in your eyes

The burning passion

And I never want to leave

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. Bella's Lullaby

Yor fingers

Begin an ivory and ebony dance

And for each step

A tear drops

I still can't understand

Why you chose me

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	12. Home at Last

**Whoot! I'm graduating tomorrow! This last week has been nothing but parties baby. Yaaaaaaaaa-- (passes out from exhaustion) Partying all week, bad idea. I'm not even sure if I'll have enough energy to walk the stage tomorrow, but we'll see.**

**I wrote this one after my... tenth or eleventh rereading of Twilight. In my opinion, Bella finally realizing that Forks is where she belongs.**

**Enjoy.**

The darkness has become my security

Bringing with it my gaurdian angels

Pale and beautiful

Haloed by the constant rain

I have found my home

Here beneath the soft clouds

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	13. The High School March

**This is not a Twilight poem! It's just a celebration of finally, _finnaly _graduating high school. Hello college life, whoot!**

**This is actually the school march that my friends and I came up with. A lot more interesting than the real school song which includes... some thing about honor and responsibliity... whatever. Think Snow White and labor mines.**

**Enjoy.**

_During the school year..._

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

It's off to hell we go

With ginger ale and cocaine trails

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

_On the last day of school..._

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

It's away from hell we go

No more ginger ale or cocaine trails

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

_And for all you future seniors, at graduation..._

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

It's the final cocaine trail

Follow the line, it's asanine

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

Heigh ho

GOODBYE!!

* * *

**If you feel so inclined to introduce this song to your student populace next year please include the Nazi march, and ignore the people giving you funny looks, they have no sense of humor.**


	14. My Dear, My Memories

**Just a little repition exercise. Set in New Moon, if you can't guess.**

I will forget you

And your presence will no longer haunt my home

I will forget you

And I will no longer scream in the night

I will forget you

And I will no longer live in pain

One day I will forget you

But I shall die that same hour

Dear God, please,

If he were to never return do not kill me twice

Allow me a lie

Allow me a memory

Please don't let me forget

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	15. Going to Chicago

**I know no one likes author's notes but I WANNA MAKE ONE!! (sticks out her tongue like a two year old)**

**OMG! I'm going to Chicago! (runs around the room squealing like a mad woman) Tommorow I'm going to Marshal University (my future college) for orientation, and get this... I'm taking the train! (more running and squealing) It's a two day trip with a three and a half hour layover in Chicago. Then one day in Huntington, West Virgina, and then another two days and three hour layover. I am beyond excited and just thought I would share that with everyone one who gives a crap about what I do. I'm going to be taking a ton of pictures in both Chicago and West Virgina, so if you need any help with a story that's based in Chigaco drop me a line.**

**Well, I've got to go finish packing. Ja ne everbody!**


	16. What I Would do

**Hey! For those of you who care, I'm back from my trip which sucked. It was horrible, awful, and I am never going to think about it again. Ever!**

**This was inspired by _Unconsciously Calling _by **The Romanticidal Edwardian**. Very good. Late New Moon if you hadn't guessed.**

Just to hear your voice again

I will walk death's edge

Just to see your face for real

I would give myself willingly

And to hear you say you love me

There is no price I wouldn't pay

* * *

**Thoughts? **


	17. Dear Night Bring with you Sweet Lies

I can not see what stands beside me

That gives me hope that you are there

Your loving touch and gentle gazes

I can almost believe are real

But the sun comes out

And I die once again

Unforgiving beams illuminate the world

And you cannot hide

I hate the light

It reminds me that I was dreaming

Fairytales are only lies

And the night can no longer offer comfort

I am forced to accept that I am alone

And I die once again

Twilight rise so that I may live again

Deliver to me my dreams and whispered promises

Because even if they are not real

Under the veil of night I can pretend

In the morning I will die

But I want to pretend

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
